


被缚的恋人

by Ohnomariya



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnomariya/pseuds/Ohnomariya





	被缚的恋人

《窥视》的后篇  
插画师/dom坤×职业写手/sub橘。  
预警：DS（支配与臣服） 微SM（施虐与受虐）灌肠 男性潮吹 公共场所 角色扮演 道具 dirty talk 内射 女装

如果你醒来做完你该做的事情之后我还没醒，就用口交叫醒我，明白吗？  
明白，主人。

这是林彦俊达成拥有一个主人成就的第三天。  
他第三十次在被窝里抱着蔡徐坤的腰念念叨叨。  
我好开心啊，我好喜欢主人。

蔡徐坤手指点在林彦俊的额头上把他推开，又去捏他的后颈。  
怎么回事，我觉得你智商退化了。

林彦俊顺势做出一副是谁捏住了我命运的后颈皮的表情，蔡徐坤爆笑起来，把人拉回自己的怀里。  
好了不要闹了，睡觉。  
明天我们还有得玩。

第二天七点，林彦俊醒了。  
他悄悄把自己从蔡徐坤的手臂中抽出来，翻身下床，扣在项圈上的是最长的那条锁链，足够支撑他去厨房。  
把面包丢进自动面包机，倒两杯甜牛奶。他回到卧室，进洗手间洗了脸刷了牙，用特殊头的花洒简单灌了一次肠。  
从床脚钻进被窝，不出意料，晨勃的性器已经起立了，林彦俊伸出舌头从下到上地舔，舌尖在饱满的龟头上轻弹，然后他将性器含进嘴里，像喝汤一样舌头包裹着柱身震动，吐出时扫过龟头和柱身之间的凹陷，再次吞入时是从顶到底的深喉，舌根放平，喉咙下意识地吞咽轻夹龟头，忍耐着呕吐反射一次，两次，三次。

真乖。  
被子被掀开，一只手伸过来揉他的顶发，接着嘴里的性器便开始顶弄起来。蔡徐坤欣赏着林彦俊双手撑在自己的胯边，张开嘴承受着操弄的样子，不刻意控制的精液很快就射了出来。  
吞下去。  
喉结滚动，黏腥的精液被吞下去，落到柱身上的几滴也被卷走。

真乖。  
蔡徐坤起身，牵着林彦俊去了洗手间，一边放水一边问。  
想尿吗？  
想……主人。  
后穴自己准备好了？  
准备好了。  
很好，趴着。

趴在洗手台的边沿，一只中空的假阳具被插进后穴里，林彦俊闷哼一声，回头投来一个失望的眼神。  
你怕不是想让主人精尽人亡哦。  
蔡徐坤笑着打他的屁股，带着假阳具也震动了一下，摩擦到敏感点，接着就开始抽插。  
快慢深浅，仅仅三天时间蔡徐坤已经把林彦俊的身体摸得透透的，每一下都有效地积累着快感。  
啊……啊……  
蔡徐坤一边抽插一边往假阳具上装水管，预备给他的爱人一个惊喜。  
啊！  
微烫的热水冲进假阳具里，从龟头处的开口喷射出来，打在花心上。  
什么……好烫……好爽……  
蔡徐坤贴在林彦俊的耳边说话。  
是不是像我尿在你里面一样？  
呜啊……像……  
被射尿的错觉让身体诚实地兴奋起来，蔡徐坤用手包覆着他的龟头揉搓，先收获了一手的精液，然后将他抱了起来，对准马桶。

像给小孩把尿的姿势让林彦俊羞耻地挣扎起来，蔡徐坤只好去掐他大腿根的软肉。  
别动，我抱不太动你。  
林彦俊乖乖地停了下来，又被向上颠了颠，蔡徐坤用小臂托着他，腾出沾着精液的那只手来，掌心盖着龟头摩擦。  
射过一次还没软下去的性器敏感的前端再次被刺激，激起让人头皮发麻的酸涩，又爽又痛苦地蜷起脚趾。  
不……好难受……  
忍一忍。  
呜……  
射精的冲动和尿意一起涌上来，全身一阵阵痉挛着，黄色的尿液和和透明的前列腺液一起喷射出来，敏感的尿道被比平时更激烈的水流冲刷带来强烈的刺激和饱胀感，哗哗的水声和羞耻的姿势将快感再次叠加。  
一边射尿一边潮吹的感觉好吗？  
还有耳边色情的提问。  
好……好爽……  
自己擦干净，出来找我。

蔡徐坤把腿软的林彦俊放在洗手台上，自己洗了个手甩着胳膊出去了。  
应该多举一举铁的，这么瘦都抱不动怎么玩啊。

五分钟后两人坐在了餐桌边，蔡徐坤已经穿上了一身休闲装，经过前两天的驯服，他不准备再让林彦俊跪在冰冷的瓷砖上，只叫他不许穿衣服，仍坐在椅子上。  
柔软的短绒椅垫在此时反而成了折磨人的东西，搔动着敏感的穴口和会阴。  
坐好！成什么样子。  
严厉的训话里带着笑意，林彦俊委委屈屈地忍着不动了，拿喝牛奶的吸管在三明治上戳洞。  
蔡徐坤探过头看一眼，又不敢苟同地收回了视线：是魔鬼吗你。

吃好没有？一会带你玩了。  
带你玩，这是一个游戏的暗号，林彦俊有点雀跃地加快速度把自制蜂窝三明治塞到嘴里，又两三口喝掉了牛奶。  
早不好好吃，怎么没噎死你。  
蔡徐坤笑着骂他，作势要弹他一个脑瓜崩，到面前又改变了主意，轻轻弹了一下半醒的性器。  
立刻就硬了欸，你说你这一天到晚的……好好好我不说了。  
停止骚话教育的蔡徐坤反手握住了林彦俊的性器，带着他站起来回到卧室。

被牵着性器走，爱人带着薄茧的手无意地轻轻摩擦柱身，热量融融地传过来。  
噫，更硬了，我采访一下你，什么感觉？  
很羞耻……也很安心，呃，温馨……之类的……  
真诚实啊，简直可爱得没话讲。蔡徐坤吻住自己的奴隶爱人，舌头长驱直入挑逗对方的喉咙口，感觉着轻轻的排斥和分泌的唾液，搅出水声。  
分开时拖出的银丝已经是惯常的事，蔡徐坤自然地拍拍林彦俊的腰，让他随意休息一会。  
玩手机玩手机，别看什么黄色废料啊，一会要还硬着是你遭罪。  
林彦俊跟他撒娇，要是软不下来能不能射呀？  
不能。扁什么嘴，为你好呢。

蔡徐坤轻拧了一下爱人的脸，去准备道具。  
定制的天蓝色棉绳，跳蛋，肛塞……还缺点什么。  
回了一趟隔壁原本的自己家，回来时捏着两枚坠着铃铛的乳夹。

穿一下内裤。站好。  
棉绳被对折，折痕那头套上脖子，在胸口打第一个平结，小腹第二个，耻骨第三个，会阴和后穴口各加了一个，贴着股沟向上穿过脖子上的绳套，轻轻拉紧，系上十字扣，两股分开穿过腋下，绕过平结之间的空隙拉成菱形，由上往下，最后在背后收紧。

天蓝色分割束缚着这具单薄而性感的身体，它愈纯洁就愈显得浪荡而美丽。它没有黑色的惩戒意味，也没有红色全然的色情，特殊得恰如其分。

真好看……这是我第一次绑你吧。  
林彦俊闻言转过身欣赏镜子里的自己，拽着有点失神的蔡徐坤的手挠他的手心：你不会是要哭吧，等最后一次绑我的时候再哭好不咯。

蔡徐坤回过神，使坏地把穴口的绳结往里按，扯得浑身的绳都绷紧了些：怎么跟主人说话呢。  
欸嘶……我错了我错了。

本来想给你省点事，现在肛塞你也别想要了，这玩意你自己夹着吧。  
刚复位的绳结又被往外扯开，跳蛋塞了进来。  
真的假的啊……  
假的。  
不等林彦俊露出喜色，蔡徐坤又补充了一句。  
本来也没想给你，有绳子堵着呢，多锻炼锻炼你的括约肌……别委屈了，再给你上俩好玩的。  
两枚带铃铛的乳夹被夹到乳头上，带来微妙的刺痛和拉扯感。  
一会去逛街，不可以剧烈动作哦，一般走路不会很响的，跑跳就可能被听见。  
林彦俊点头，嘴上说好的主人，心里说谁屁股里塞着跳蛋还能剧烈动作才是有鬼。

蔡徐坤享受装扮自己奴隶的感觉，他在衣柜和床边跑来跑去，给林彦俊一一换上自己记忆里喜欢看他穿的衣服，又一一否决掉，他想确保这第一次外出赏心悦目又印象深刻。  
林彦俊从站着到坐着最后趴在床上又开始划手机，抱怨说大腿边的两根棉绳让他每次穿脱裤子都僵硬得像个智障。  
蔡徐坤想了想说，你等等啊。

关上门出去的一瞬间推到最高档的跳蛋逼出一声高亢的呻吟，趴着的姿势让跳蛋自然地循重力紧贴在小腹一侧，随便动一动就碰上敏感点，快感如浪潮一般涌上来，会阴鼓起碰上棉绳的结，又是新的刺激，反弓起背又牵扯到胸前的乳夹，铃铛叮叮当当地响起来，林彦俊却连脸红也来不及，被激得半眯起眼睛攥住床单，被束缚了一半的性器难以舒展，其他的快感好像因此更清晰了，后穴流出水来，颤抖翕动着渴望更多，把棉绳都打湿了。紧接着又是另一波快感再次涌上来。  
呜……关掉……  
没有回应，林彦俊感觉自己几乎全身都要被这小小的道具震酥了，会阴在跳蛋的带动下不自觉地摩擦绳结，快感冲得头皮发麻。  
呜……主人……主人……求你……  
门开了，跳蛋随着停止。被过于激烈的快感刺激的头脑发懵的身体只能任人摆布，被扶起来坐着，擦了一身的汗，被套上一件缩肩黑色T恤和一条深蓝背带裙。  
还没回过神来，又加上了一件鱼骨裙撑，虽然是最日常的蓬度，也让本来就在膝上的裙子又短一截。  
蔡徐坤开始往他头上戴发网的时候林彦俊清醒过来，不敢挣脱，震惊地念了一句，什么啊……  
蔡徐坤冷静地回答，微博转发抽奖中的。  
林彦俊心想听你在扯，身上套的这件分明就是lo裙，他读者群里也有lo娘，平时窥屏多了了解得透透的，哪个lo裙的转发抽奖不要认证？  
多半是自己买了就准备给他穿的，还裙撑假发样样俱全……  
想不到你这浓眉大眼的也打我这种主意。

蔡徐坤没发现林彦俊在腹诽他，专心致志地把他的奴隶打扮得漂漂亮亮。  
要不是你肩膀太宽，再穿斗篷就过于女装大佬了，我就给你套一斗篷，在斗篷里把你手也绑起来。  
都听主人的。被持续高频跳蛋吓怕的林彦俊眼观鼻鼻观心，做主人的眼看不对，赶紧凑上来顺毛，顺得乖乖巧巧委委屈屈的，特别美味。  
这个是新的，模式太劲了，电力又足，超过十分钟感觉马上就要死了……  
放心啊放心，我心里有数的乖。  
蔡徐坤被这个劲字挠得心痒痒，只想把这一身都剥了让他尝尝是自己更劲还是道具更劲，又抓着林彦俊接了个吻。

起来准备出门了，穿高跟鞋ok吗？  
林彦俊面无表情：不ok，主人，我恐高。  
蔡徐坤大笑，给他拿了双黑色运动鞋，鞋带换成了蓝色缎带。  
可以，很可爱，很漂亮。要是有人来跟你搭讪，你就使用你最低沉的声线问他哥哥约不约。  
林彦俊使用看神经病的眼光看自己的主人：魔鬼吧。  
哈哈哈哈哈真的很好看，真的你自己过来看看。

楼道里有全身镜，蔡徐坤把人拉过去，林彦俊做好辣眼睛的准备抬头，发现情况似乎还好。  
过于男性化的眉毛和下颌线被假发修饰，突兀的肩宽在缩肩设计和发尾的遮掩下也显得还算不错。镜子里的人腿又长又细又直，昨天才被按倒在浴缸里羞耻play剃阴毛顺便把腿毛也脱了，此时没穿丝袜也只是肌肉稍微明显一点。踩着圆鼓鼓蝴蝶结鞋带的运动鞋，裙摆蓬蓬撑开，就算下面的一团已经胀大不少也毫无端倪，乳夹的凸起被胸口繁复的装饰遮挡，嘴巴小巧，眼睛又圆又亮，也就是个骨架大一点的天空树妹子罢了。  
谁又知道这副表象之下是被绑了个菱绳缚乳头夹着乳夹后穴塞着跳蛋刚刚被玩得潮水泛滥的身体呢？  
你好甜哦。蔡徐坤发表着看法，在林彦俊脸颊上亲了一口，纯情得让人脸红。

出发啰。

家附近的综合购物广场地下停车场，蔡徐坤给林彦俊戴上口罩和蓝牙耳机，抓着他开好了通话，就把他放下车。  
去逛街啦，我会悄悄跟着你的。  
欸……

跟想象的一起逛街完全不是一回事啊。这样想着有些失望的林彦俊下一秒就被自己打了脸，耳机里开始传来说话的声音。  
在你手机里那个蓝色的文件夹，最后一页，我给你下了那个跳蛋的控制app。  
打开它，把震动强度调到低，然后坐手扶梯去三楼左手第二个男装柜台，取蔡先生的预定。验证码是0802。

故意不直接用遥控器开跳蛋，就是要让塞着跳蛋的人自己打开，也太恶趣味了。  
林彦俊犹豫了一下，拖动app的滑块到低档，后穴里突然骚动起来，他微微喘了一声，维持着正常的仪态去乘电梯，坐手扶梯要走的路太长，面前的电梯坐一下……应该也没关系吧？

结果踏进轿厢的一瞬间就被抓住了手腕。  
不听我的命令。你说要怎么样？  
请……请主人责罚。  
跳蛋瞬时被推到高档，无人按楼层的电梯停止着，蔡徐坤把林彦俊挤到墙角，在监控摄像的死角把手伸进了裙摆下，用力地揉捏了两下臀肉，手指伸进后穴按着跳蛋贴在敏感点上。  
叮的一声，是楼上有人按了电梯，轿厢开始上行，蔡徐坤停了跳蛋，把手抽出来按了二楼和三楼，在二楼下去了。  
耳机里传来他的声音：继续。

林彦俊腿软得几乎站不住，性器硬着高高顶起，内裤已经前后都湿透了，冰凉地贴着，偏偏被鱼骨撑撑起的空间胯下生风。  
他贴着墙出了轿厢，不得不在电梯口休息了一会，才平复了呼吸去找左手第二个男装柜台，刻意掐起了嗓子，又装作嗓子不适的样子试图蒙混过关。  
柜台的女孩笑容甜美，叽叽喳喳，吩咐了男同事去取衣服之后就和林彦俊攀谈起来，问他是否是蔡先生的女朋友，又夸他漂亮可爱，穿lo很好看之类。  
林彦俊一边三言两语地应付，一边忍受着后穴里跳蛋时不时的活跃，几次差点呻吟出声，拿到衣服的时候几乎落荒而逃。

很好。接下来休息一下，去本层的床品区。  
从男装去床品区要经过一般无人使用的安全通道楼梯间，林彦俊知道多半那里有个埋伏，但还是不得不去，果然在经过楼梯间时被拖了进去。

小姑娘好兴致啊，在商场里也能自慰？  
熟悉的嗓音说着油腔滑调的强奸文标准台词，林彦俊一秒入戏。  
你放开我！我没有！  
还说没有？  
手指粗暴地捅入后穴大力搅动，沾了满手的淫液，又塞进嘴里逼迫他舔舐吞咽。   
还说没有？都湿成这样了，年纪轻轻不诚实可不行，哥哥这就来教育教育你。  
被迫撑着墙壁塌腰撅臀，一只手扒开入口处的棉绳，粗热的性器就肏了进来。  
唔！不要！  
水真多，吸得真紧，你老实跟哥哥说，是不是想被阴茎插想得要疯了？每天都想被肏到潮喷吧？  
拼命摇着头拒绝回答，于是被夺走的手机打开了跳蛋遥控的app，一下子又推到了高档。  
啊！  
痛，麻，痒，后穴连续地涌出热流，身体却充满了难以言喻的难受，侵入的性器还在又狠又快地肏着他，越来越快。  
说你爽不爽！  
唔……啊！爽！爽！  
肏干的速度慢下来，研磨着敏感的腺体，跳蛋也调到低档，那声音贴在耳边。  
说你是淫荡的奴隶，每天只想被主人干。  
我……啊！  
刚吐出一个字肏干的速度又快了起来，把一句话撞得支离破碎。  
我……是淫荡的！啊……奴隶……呜啊……求你……  
还有半句？  
我……我每天……只想！被主人……干……啊！  
尾音高高抛起，后穴里的性器射出了精液，却又很快再次硬了起来。  
这就对了，诚实的孩子应该被奖励。  
性器大开大合地肏干着，手指也没闲着，探入猎物的口中搅动起来，夹住舌头向外拖，唾液大量地分泌，从唇角滴下来。  
多大了还流口水？这可不行，这要自己负责。  
沾着唾液的手在胳膊和脸颊上抹了两把，任由它们慢慢风干。  
突然楼道的上层传来脚步声，林彦俊吓得全身绷紧，背后的人性器骤然被穴肉层层包缠，爽得叹了一声，猛然再次加速，又一次射在了里面。

下楼的人在四楼就回到了商场，并不知道在三楼隐蔽的拐角处跪趴着一个穿着女装的男生，被肏得站都站不起来，射了一肚子精液，正从腿间滴滴答答地流下来。

呜……混蛋。  
林彦俊扶着墙坐起来，掏纸巾去擦脸上自己的唾液和腿上的淫液和精液，手指伸进后穴准备掏留在里面的精液，却听见耳机里新的命令。  
不许抠出来，脱下内裤，用内裤塞住后穴。  
我没力气了……  
他撒娇一般地对着话筒示弱，蔡徐坤带着无奈应了一声，片刻便又回到了楼梯间，扶住腿软的爱人准备帮他脱下内裤，却被紧紧抱住了。  
坤坤……对不起……我今天不能再玩了……  
真的吗？你确定？  
我确定……我真的好累……后面……好酸好胀……  
那回去之后如果你说没过瘾我就要狠狠肏你了哦，比刚才还狠。  
嗯……我喜欢你肏我。  
蔡徐坤下腹一热差点就地再添一炮。

当然没有。

在回家路上睡着的林彦俊直到做完清洁也没醒来，被放到床上却抱着人不撒手，蔡徐坤轻轻拍他的脑袋，把整个人搂进怀里，去吻眼睛、嘴唇还有鼻尖的小痣。  
真的很累啦……对不起喔……


End file.
